paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Don't Bite
Ryder: things haven't been the same since the last, Concert, the girls got possessed that was the worse day ... Chase: In this building alone in this awful darkness, I don't even know where the girls are hiding Rocky: Never been a fan of Evil Spirits Marshall: Can I get a Grown-Up to check at the doors? Rubble: Just heard a noise, I don't know where it went, to the Right, or the left, is it behind us in the vent ? Zuma: This must be a joke, and it's all in our heads Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: ( Gasp), But what if we're already dead !? Ryder: Calm down, take it slow, Check the halls, listen close, shut the door keep it closed .. Chase: (* Talking *): Wait, then are we wasting power if we keep the doors closed ? Ryder: (* Talking *): ... Oh ... I forgot about that Marshall: Now here they all come ! Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Ryder: Five long nights and we're only on one ! Kasey: Welcome home Girls and Boys, time to play with brand new Pups Snow Flake: Nightmares lurk inside your mind, now there's no where to hide Skye: To hide, No where to run .. So why not join the fun Rosey: At night we come to life Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: Come closer we won't bite Ryder: I don't believe that for one second gonna keep our distance and we'll be please tell, if you wanna be our friend then prove it, I got a flashlight and I know how to use it. That's right, step back from us !, I'll snap at you if you snap at me and then flash at you when you try to attack at us, I just hope we don't run out of Batteries ! Rubble: Oh My God, we're on our own !, left alone and we're not that old Marshall: wish there was a lock on the doors, what happened to the Girls, this ain't our Girls Rocky: Oddly enough, feels like we're not alone, Whoa, sorry Evil Spirits that's Possessing the girls, Sorry guys but you got to go, their parents are not Comfortable with Spirits Possessing them with their Friends near by Ryder: Things haven't been the same since the last concert, the girls got possessed that was the worse day, we're crying out now, so body help us cuz when we open up our eyes they surround us, why did it have to be us ? Zuma: Nobody else believes us Chase: Will nothing here give us peace ? Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: Maybe death will set us free Ryder: No !, we're not giving up easy ain't gonna let our Girls eat us, this is not real, I Call it Bluff ( WAH ! ) Ryder: That Scare was real enough ! Rubble: Even when they're not possessed, we're number one on the Girls hit list Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Ryder: Time for the nightmares to go away !! Rosey, Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: Nobody told you ?, we're to stay Kasey: Welcome Home Girls and Boys, time to play with brand new Pups Snow Flake: Nightmares lurk inside your mind, now there's no where to hide Skye: To hide, No where to run .. So why not join the fun Rosey: At night we come to life Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: Come closer we don't bite Category:Songs By Five Nights at Kasey's Category:Dragons19's Songs